Luna et la fée
by Emya
Summary: OS sur la première journée de cours pour Luna. Va t-elle découvrir la vérité sur la fée des dents ?


Les rêves qui se réalisent deviennent autant de bons souvenirs. Hier, Luna avait réalisé son plus grand : Devenir une élève à Poudlard !

Elle attend avec impatience l'arrivée du professeur de sa toute première leçon, il s'agit également du directeur de sa maison. Elle était fière d'avoir été répartie parmi les Serdaigles : C'était aussi la maison de sa mère.

Des courts bruits de pas résonnent depuis le couloir. Certains élèves avaient été surpris par sa petite taille lors du festin. Luna prêta aucune attention aux quelques quolibets qui fusaient autour d'elle. De son point de vue et malgré la taille, le professeur qui arrivait semblait avoir un certain panache.

Celui-ci pénétra dans la salle et se mit debout devant son bureau. Luna avait un goût étrange dans la bouche, mais préféra ne pas s'en formaliser et écouta les premières paroles de son professeur.

- À tous les élèves de la maison Serredaigle, bienvenue ! Prononça Flitwick d'une petite voix flûtée.

Deux élèves aux cheveux roux se mirent à applaudir en faisant le plus de vacarme possible. Les autres ne sachant pas trop comment réagir suivirent le mouvement qui devint rapidement unanime.

- Au nom de tous les élèves ici présents...

- Nous voulons souhaiter la bienvenue...

- Au plus grand professeur de sortilège de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Dirent alternativement les deux élèves qui avaient applaudit en premier.

Les joues du professeur avaient pris un teint écarlate. Très amusé par la réplique, il répondit en souriant :

- Merci, mais vous ne devriez pas être en cours de potion ?

- Tu entends ça Fred ? Dit George Weasley sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Nous aurions cours de potion et personne ne nous a prévenus ?

- Attends, je vérifie sur notre emploi du temps. Répondit George en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il tenait dans sa main un papier sur lequel était dessinée une grille et énonça fièrement :

- Mardi, de huit heures à dix heures : Rigolade, de dix heures à midi : Récréation, de deux heures à quatre heures : Sortilèges, et de quatre à six heures : Repos.

Toute la classe y compris le professeur se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Retournez vite rejoindre votre classe, et prévenez-moi si Severus vous retire des points. Annonça le professeur en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Fred et Georges se levèrent et gagnèrent la sortie, après avoir ouvert la porte et franchit le palier ils se tournèrent à nouveau en direction des élèves et firent une révérence avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Ces deux-là sont vraiment incorrigibles... Avoua le professeur avec le sourire. Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah. J'allais vous expliquer ce que vous alliez apprendre dans ma classe.

Il fit une courte pause pour préparer soigneusement ses mots puis commença :

- Les sortilèges représentent la branche la plus ancienne de la magie, ses origines remontent à la nuit des temps. Cette discipline consiste à transgresser les lois de la nature pour les utiliser à notre envie. Par exemple, un sort de sommeil me permettrait de vous endormir tous encore plus rapidement que si je continuais ce discours !

Il marqua à nouveau une courte pause pour ne pas perdre l'attention des élèves puis reprit :

- J'imagine qu'une démonstration sera beaucoup plus parlante ; Je vais exécuter le sortilège que vous apprendrez dès aujourd'hui.

Il sortit une courte baguette de sa poche plus la pointa en direction de son bureau.

- Wingardium Leviosa. Prononça-t-il de sa voix aigüe.

Le bureau s'éleva soudainement dans les airs jusqu'à un bon mètre de hauteur au-dessus du sol. Il fit ensuite le tour de la salle avant d'atterrir délicatement à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- WEEEEEEEE ! YOUPI ! S'exclama Luna d'une voix forte en levant son poing, attirant immédiatement l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Flitwick se mit à rougir à nouveau, puis reprit la parole sans cacher son sourire :

- Et bien, c'est la première fois que j'obtiens une telle acclamation !

- Oh ! Mais je ne vous acclamais pas. Dit simplement Luna. Je viens de perdre ma dernière dent de lait ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le visage du professeur passa à présent au rouge vif. Il s'adressa à l'élève :

- Heu... Félicitations !

Luna rayonnait, tout le monde resta incrédule face à sa réaction. Elle reprit la parole :

- Je vais la mettre sous mon oreiller, la fée des dents va me l'échanger contre une surprise !

La situation semblait être devenue trop bizarre pour que quiconque n'ajoute un seul mot. Même le professeur ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Luna s'adressa à nouveau à celui-ci et demanda avec curiosité :

- Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ?

Le professeur, pris par surprise par la question passa à l'écarlate. Luna souriait toujours tandis que les autres élèves semblaient un peu gênés. Après quelques secondes, le professeur répondit en la regardant :

- Bien... Perdre sa dernière dent de lait ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Je suis sûr que la fée ne l'oubliera pas !

Il regarda à nouveau l'ensemble des élèves et reprit la parole pendant que son teint reprenait graduellement sa couleur d'origine :

- Donc aujourd'hui vous apprendrez le sortilège de lévitation... Pour commencer vous essayerez d'exécuter ce sort sur des objets plus légers puis vous passerez graduellement sur des objets plus lourds. Je vais distribuer une plumes par table et vous lancerez le sort chacun votre tour.

Il fit un léger mouvement de baguette et quelques plumes sortirent d'un coffret pour atterrir légèrement sur les bureaux des élèves.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à lancer le sort avec plus ou moins de succès. Luna s'apprêtait à essayer lorsque sa voisine l'interrompit :

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à la fée des dents à ton âge !

Luna se rappela de son nom depuis la cérémonie de répartition, la fille s'appelait Codie.

- Bien sûr que si j'y crois ! Répondit Luna avec le sourire. Sinon comment tu pourrais expliquer que lorsqu'on met une dent sous son oreiller le lendemain on trouve autre chose à la place ?

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a PAS de fée des dents ; C'est en réalité ta mère qui récupère la dent pendant que tu dors et qui l'échange contre une pièce ou un cadeau.

- Ça, c'est ce que la fée des dents essaye de nous faire croire ! Répondit fièrement Luna. En plus, ce que tu dis est impossible car ma mère est morte et pourtant mes dents de lait ont toujours disparu de sous mon oreiller depuis !

- Alors c'est ton père ou alors ton elfe de maison si tu en as un ! As-tu déjà vue la fée au moins avant d'affirmer qu'elle existe ?

Luna ne broncha pas et arborait toujours le même sourire alors que sa voisine semblait passablement énervée.

- Elles évitent de se montrer aux enfants, je pensais que tout le monde le savait.

- Pourquoi une fée voudrait récupérer les dents des enfants d'abords ?

- Pour les redistribuer après aux enfants plus jeunes qui en ont besoin, et le cadeau c'est pour nous remercier d'en avoir pris soin.

L'explication ne sembla pas avoir convaincue la jeune fille. Elle rétorqua :

- Puisque tu es tellement convaincue, nous verrons ! Tu seras bien obligée de me croire lorsque ce matin tu verras que ta dent est toujours là.

- D'accord, nous verrons ce soir ! Répondit calmement Luna.

Le fameux soir arriva vite, et le sujet resurgit rapidement dans le dortoir des Serredaigles. Luna ne démordit pas malgré que toutes ses camarades n'y croyaient pas.

- Puisque vous êtes toutes tellement sceptiques, nous n'avons qu'à rester éveillé toute la nuit pour surprendre la fée ! Proposa Luna.

- D'accord, passer une nuit sans dormir n'est pas grand-chose pour te prouver que tu te trompes ! Répondit sa voisine.

Luna avait déjà essayé de faire semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'y était jamais arrivée. C'était sa dernière dent, elle ne voulait pas la gâcher et était davantage curieuse de rencontrer la fée que de recevoir le cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Luna.

- Nous pouvons nous entraîner à lancer le sortilège que le professeur nous a appris ce matin, je suis sûre que je peux faire léviter ce crayon plus longtemps que toi ! Affirma sa rivale.

Sur ces paroles commença le concours, qui progressa rapidement vers des objets de plus en plus imposants. Plusieurs heures passèrent après quoi toutes devinrent très fatiguées.

- J'ai sommeil, je vais dormir. Annonça l'une des cinq filles du dortoir.

Deux autres de ses camarades furent du même avis. Seules Luna et sa rivale étaient encore éveillées cinq minutes plus tard.

- En fait une nuit entière c'est vachement long quand on ne dort pas. Il est encore seulement minuit... Déplora la fille.

- Oui... Rester éveillé la nuit est plus difficile que je l'imaginais, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'endormir debout. Accorda Luna.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes, puis la rivale lui proposa :

- Aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, je vais continuer à surveiller... Profites en pour dormir un peu, quand je serai trop fatiguée je te réveillerai pour échanger.

Luna vérifia à nouveau sous son oreiller, sa dent était toujours là. Elle répondit :

- D'accord, mais si tu vois la fée arriver, réveilles-moi tout de suite s'il te plaît !

- Promis, bonne nuit !

Luna ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Peu à peu, la réalité revient. La lumière perçait au travers des paupières révélant un rouge de plus en plus intense, l'odeur des draps propres du lit et la chaleur du soleil sur le visage de Luna la sortit lentement du royaume des songes. Elle ouvra les yeux, et commença à se remémorer le dernier moment vécu avant de s'endormir. Brusquement, elle s'assit et considéra le soleil déjà levé, elle se tourna ensuite en direction de sa camarade.

Celle-ci était assoupie dans une position grotesque, avec un livre sur le visage. Luna regarda son oreiller, même si elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée, elle préférait l'idée d'être deux pour vérifier qu'un cadeau remplacerait sa dent au moment où elle vérifiera.

Les autres filles de la chambre étaient déjà parties prendre leur petit déjeuner, et la première heure de cours était proche. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement pour réveiller sa camarade.

L'opération se révéla plus difficile que prévu, Luna avait commencé par murmurer son nom à l'oreille, puis de la remuer doucement. Finalement, elle trouva la solution :

- DEBOUT ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement aigüe.

La fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et se leva doucement. Une bonne minute fut nécessaire avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de l'évènement.

- Oh non, je me suis endormie ! Déplora-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais on n'a pas pu voir la fée. Accorda Luna.

- Je suis désolée. Tu as regardé sous l'oreiller ?

- Faisons-le ensemble. Proposa Luna.

Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux du lit, Luna saisit l'oreiller des deux mais et le releva lentement. Un tout petit paquet de dragées surprises se cachait dessous.

- WAAAAAIIII ! La fée est venue ! S'exclama Luna.

- C'est... Comment ? Balbutia sa rivale, bouche-bée.

- On partage ? Proposa Luna en tendant le paquet ouvert.

- Attends, la dent est toujours là !

Elle montra du doigt la dent de lait qui était cachée par les bonbons. Luna la saisit dans sa main gauche et la regarda, incrédule.

- Peut-être que la fée l'a oubliée, ou alors elle me l'a laissé en souvenir ?

- Je ne comprends pas, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Et si nous demandions à un professeur ? Proposa la fille.

- Allons-y, il y en a peut-être qui terminent leur petit déjeuner.

Elles s'habillèrent et sortirent toutes les deux du dortoir, mais n'eurent pas à aller plus loin car Flitwick était présent dans la salle commune.

- Bonjour. Leur dit-il simplement. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Répondirent machinalement les deux filles.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez l'air fatiguées. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il, perspicace.

- Hier j'ai placé la dent de lait qui est tombée hier sous mon oreiller pour que la fée la récupère. Mais comme Codie ne me croyait pas on a surveillé. Finalement on s'est endormies quand même... Commença Luna.

- Et ce matin, en regardant sous l'oreiller il y avait un paquet de bonbons mais la dent était toujours là. Continua Codie.

- Si elle existe, pourquoi a-t-elle laissé la dent ?

- Mais d'où viendraient les bonbons si elle n'existe pas ?

Le professeur souriait. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- D'après vous, de quelle façon pourriez-vous répondre à ces questions ?

Les rivales se regardèrent puis se tournèrent à nouveau en direction du professeur. Luna répondit :

- Nous pourrions rechercher si une personne a pu placer les bonbons.

- Ou alors remettre la dent sous l'oreiller cette nuit pour vérifier si une fée vient la chercher ? Proposa Codie.

Le professeur les regarda sans perdre son sourire.

- Ce sont des bonnes idées. La meilleure façon de connaître la vérité, c'est de la découvrir par vous-même n'est-ce pas ?

Les filles se regardèrent à nouveau, le professeur souriait encore et poursuivi :

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller manger, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Elles le regardèrent s'en aller, puis Luna dit à Codie :

- Vivement cette nuit !

- Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper ! Du moins... Si elle existe.

* * *

Merci pour avoir suivi cet OS jusqu'au bout !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer vos impressions ! ;)


End file.
